Are You Going?
by pen237
Summary: "Haruka, I hate when you say embarrassing things like that." "I'm not joking." Oneshot. Haruka/Seiko.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lovely Complex by Aya Nakahara. I don't own any characters.

A/N: I like using romanized Japanese words sometimes...so I'm sorry if it bothers you. This is Haruka/Seiko. The flow is a bit weird, but I hope you can find something enjoyable in it. I like this couple, for some reason. I'm missing church writing this! Well, I've missed church for a while. But I'm listening to K-LOVE radio, and the songs make me happy. Enjoy!

Also, I feel I should mention how influenced I am by a few different writings, as I wrote this. I was remembering a lot of shonen ai manga I read, so the writing might be in a similar flow. I hope I didn't plagiarize... Also, I found myself writing a bit like what I read in _After Dark_ by Haruki Murakami and _The Sun Also Rises_ by Ernest Hemingway. Kind of random? I think so too. I don't even know what I was thinking. But, it was fun to write.

This story is hopefully getting my brain going in the direction of writing the next part of "Request Your Presence."

* * *

The waitress glanced once at the wan and tired-looking pair in the booth and smiled sympathetically before unloading steaming, generously heaped bowls onto the table.

"You both look like you just got out of exams?"

"Yup!" said the girl, a bright blonde with a brighter smile. "And glad it's over!"

The young man, handsome and cheerful, answered, "Is it that obvious? We just finished!"

"Sure is," said the waitress, handing them their cold drinks. "There were a lot like you over the past few days since the school's close by. Rest up, enjoy your meal, and let me know if you need anything!"

The two said thanks, and the waitress left thinking, 'What an oddly cute couple.'

"She's nice," smiled Seiko.

"Yeah," said Haruka, sipping at his drink, "unlike you, huh, Seiko-chin?"

He choked as Seiko kicked him under the table with her sharp and sparkling high heel.

"Oops, my foot slipped," she chirped. "Sorry~"

"Easy to get away with that in public, huh? I guess that means no dessert…"

" Wha-at?!" Seiko's sweet face darkened.

Haruka cackled. "That's right! And I spent all my money on Risa's birthday present! So you're treating me." He smiled smugly.

Seiko smirked, crossing her arms in a somewhat unladylike fashion. "Oh yeah? Well I spent all my money on congratulatory shoes, so I'm out of money too."

They quieted.

"Then…what are we doing here?"

"…you have a credit card, right?"

They dug into their beef bowls, Seiko with a triumphant smile.

"One of these days, you'll stop bullying me into doing things for you," said Haruka through a mouthful.

"Oh yeah, yuck it up." The harsh words sounded strange in her cute and chirpy voice. "Just ask one of your girlfriends to pamper you. I'm here so you know life doesn't revolve around you."

"Hmph."

It was dusk, and the restaurant they were in was empty except for them and an elderly couple quietly eating their meal.

"So, how was your test?" asked Seiko.

"It was all right. Luckily, my wrist didn't bother me this time. One part was tough – I almost forgot to salt the steak. But at least it's over. How 'bout you?"

Seiko sighed and sipped at her drink.

"I don't know if I even want to look at my own closet when I go home. But you're right, at least it's over." A sudden smile overtook her small, tired face, and her eyes crinkled. "We made it!"

Haruka also grinned. "We did, huh?" He stretched, leaning back. "And you said I'd never pass."

"If I let you get too confident, you'd get big-headed and fail in the first five minutes," Seiko countered.

"Ha! Says the one who called me crying in the middle of the night."

"Hey! You would have too, if you ran out of thread and all the stores were closed!"

"That's what you get for waiting 'til the last minute! You're just lucky I happen to have spools and spools of thread."

"Right. _So_ manly."

"Your roots are showing, _Seishirou_."

As barbed as their words were, they spoke in a lively and cheerful manner.

"Wonder if all the terms are going to be like this?"

"Are you taking summer classes?" asked Haruka.

"No, I'm going to work. What about you?"

"Same. Hey, let's go on a trip."

Seiko scratched her cheek with a pink manicured nail.

"You're thinking about the beach, huh? But just us two?"

"When Risa and everyone are all free, we can go with them, but I want to go sooner. Why, is it weird?"

"Yeah, it's what couples do."

"We'll be okay. At least no one will dare harass you while my tall, male presence is around."

"That's what I _don't_ want! I need a boyfriend!"

"Hmm…have you gone to any mixers recently?"

"Yeah, no luck."

"It's a shame my charm hasn't rubbed off on you in all these years."

Seiko glared, then sighed. "Actually, I think the same sometimes. How do you still have nine sweet girls who take care of you without expecting anything in return, while I slave away alone?"

"Hey! I give back! I made them cake and threw them a party for Christmas!"

Seiko laughed. "Aww. I'll never understand. But that's sweet."

"Eri is actually going to start dating a guy soon. We're going to celebrate. But I'm just as single as you are, Seiko. So don't give up! We barely just turned drinking age anyways."

"Yeah. I guess it's okay to go to the beach. Just nothing funny, okay?"

"Oh? Maity will be there too. We'll be staying with him and Jody."

"I love them!"

"Mm-hmm. She's pregnant again!"

"Ooh! I hope it's a girl this time!"

They were down to the last sips of their drinks. Haruka asked for the check, and they were out on the street again.

"So hot," Seiko yawned. "Haruka, you need a haircut. Doesn't it bother you in this heat?"

"Are you going to cut it then?"

"Sure. Anytime you want, come over."

Haruka looked to Seiko, who had put on a straw hat. She smiled, "For my complexion!"

"It looks nice with your dress," he smiled back.

"Doesn't it?" She looked down at the flowy silk. "This is one of my favorites."

"Seiko."

"Hm?"

"What if we got cake another day? I want ice cream."

"Okay. I'll treat."

"What! You said-!"

"I have a card too, you know! Sorry, sorry, I'll treat next time!"

"You'd better! And we're getting steak!"

"No, we should try seafood! While we're on the trip!"

"Ohh, right! You're treating then!"

"All right, all right."

They entered a convenience store and dawdled a while in front of the glass freezer.

"I tried the mint last time…hmm…Seiko, should I get peach or caramel?"

"Ew. Why can't you get something normal, like strawberry or chocolate?"

"I'm getting peach."

"Get both. It's a hot day."

"That's too much."

"I'll share with you."

As Seiko took out her wallet, Haruka noticed the clerk's attention was on Seiko. He was young, with his face showing everything. Their eyes met, and the clerk looked away a bit abashedly. Haruka made as if to speak, but Seiko interrupted.

"Here you go! Haruka, do you want any gum?"

"No, I'm fine."

"All right, that'll be all, please."

"Here's your change," the young clerk replied, with a hesitant smile.

"Thanks, Arata!"

After they left, Haruka said,

"Seiko, he likes you."

"Yeah, but he's so young."

"We're not exactly senior citizens."

"Well, even so, it's too strange. He doesn't know the truth about me, so I'm not going _there_ again."

"Still, you shouldn't just let him hope. He looked sick with love." Haruka opened the ice cream package. "You're really too picky."

"Then, what do I do? Just reject him when he hasn't even said anything? That'd be low."

"If it were me, I'd go out with him and add him to my group of girlfriends."

Seiko let out a laugh. "I'm not you. I actually want a boyfriend, not a friend or playmate."

They walked in silence for a few seconds before Haruka spoke.

"Why don't you consider me?"

And just like that, the air tensed. The seemingly free atmosphere stilled, and the two appeared even more tired than before. Especially Haruka. He seemed strained, not breathing, holding his wrapper in a tight grip. Haruka faced Seiko and Seiko paused walking, not quite turning to him. Her face was completely red.

"Haruka, I hate when you say embarrassing things like that."

"I'm not joking."

She was quiet and rubbed her elbow.

Haruka continued. "I really like you, Seiko."

Seiko seemed to stiffen, and her voice as it came out seemed flat, dull.

"Haruka, if it doesn't work out, don't you know how much there is to lose? You should be more scared. And you won't feel the same way if we actually start dating. You'll be grossed out."

Haruka looked down, and, despite his height, his posture made him look like a little boy.

"I know I won't be grossed out. You weren't grossed out by me. I like cooking and knitting, and I can be myself around you. I know you, and I care about you. I know you might not feel the same way about me, but that's okay. If you don't, I don't mind being like this too."

"That's a lie. No one's okay with that."

"…maybe you're right. Sorry. I don't really know. I just keep coming back to this. I'm sorry."

"You haven't shown me you're serious."

"What do I have to do?"

Her head hurt.

"Sorry, Haruka, but I don't know. I wish I weren't so difficult, and that I was more like one of your fan girl friends. But I don't know."

"I don't want you to be like them. I'll figure it out."

Seiko breathed out slowly. "Thanks."

"Y-yeah."

The distance between them had grown, but they continued walking, both filled with thoughts, trying to breathe steadily.

"Try some of this," said Haruka.

He handed her the caramel ice cream bar. She tried it and made a face.

"Yuck. You have such weird taste."

"No, I have perfect taste." He smiled down at Seiko, who couldn't help but smile slightly back.

"Give me the peach one."

* * *

Seiko sat against a wall, using a borrowed fan to cool herself. It was good to relax on the weekends at the bathhouse. Not too many guys had showed up, so she was happy. More than she liked the baths, she liked the couple who ran the bathhouse. Seiko was alone in the lobby with the grandma, who sat on the ground at a table while Seiko sat next to the radio. The grandma was currently bespectacled and clicking through her computer looking at pictures of what looked to be her grandchildren.

"They're cute, Obaa-chan. Your grandkids?"

The woman smiled at Seiko.

"You got it. This one just turned seven." She turned the monitor to Seiko to show her a grinning boy holding a puppy.

"Cute!"

They sat quietly, listening to the radio. Halfway into a song that gave Seiko the same feeling as a quiet evening drinking tea, she spoke again.

"Hey, Obaa-chan. This is a pretty song."

"Isn't it? Lately, my husband's gotten into American music and likes this station. It's Simon and Garfunkel singing. You know them right?"

"Oh yeah! Their famous harmony! I haven't heard a lot of songs by them, but this one sounds a bit different."

"I think so, too." The woman gave Seiko a wrinkled smile. "But isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah." Seiko felt warmth inside her chest hearing it. "It is."

Not long after, Seiko walked home on the cool early morning streets. She ran her hand through her damp ponytail, humming the song from before.

"Aaare ya goin' to Scaarborough Faaair"

Those words didn't mean much to Seiko, who hadn't paid much attention in English classes, but she liked the sound of them.

Ah, she spied a girl ahead. Hm, she sure looked familiar. With a jolt, Seiko realized her situation. She was in a t-shirt and shorts, with her damp hair in a ponytail.

'NO! I'M UGLY! Shit! How embarrassing! What's a young lady doing on the streets alone so early anyways?!'

Seiko passed by as quickly as she could. When she was free and clear, she let out a breath.

"Seiko?"

'SHIT!'

She turned around slowly, smiling nervously.

"H-heh heh…hi, Eri-chan…."

"Seiko! I knew it was you! Did you just come from the bathhouse?"

Luckily, Eri wasn't too bothered by her appearance. Seiko relaxed slightly.

"Yup. What about you?"

"I'm taking a day trip to visit my dad, so I need to leave early. But, I wanted to say, congratulations!"

"For what? Finishing the school term?"

"Oh, that too. But Haruka and you are together now, right? Good for you!"

"Wh-wh-whaaat?"

"He told us all when we went out for a big dinner!"

"Told you what?!"

"You don't know? He broke up with us. He treated us all, cried a lot, and said thank you for all the years of love and friendship. It was really serious and intense. He gave us gifts and everything. I think it was hardest on him, though, for feeling guilty. We had been expecting it. Still, it was sweet of him. He was very nice about it. He's such a sweet person, though kind of a crybaby. You should be very happy, Seiko-chan!"

"WHAT?"

Eri gave her a quizzical look.

"Looks like you two should talk. I've got to catch my train! See you!"

"O-okay."

Seiko walked slowly homeward. So, this was his way of getting serious, huh? Well…she wasn't sure what to think.

'First, let's get home before anyone else sees me like this…'

She power-walked to her apartment. Down the hall from her door, though, she saw a figure crouched before her door, and, with growing dread, walked towards him until she realized it was, to no surprise, Haruka. He looked up at her like a lost boy. She could only say what she was really thinking.

"What the fuck?"

She wished she could hide. She used her tote to cover her front, feeling somehow indecent, realizing briefly she hadn't felt this way even when she stood before him in a swimsuit. What?

"Seiko…I came here last night…but you were gone…"

"Haruka, don't you know I go to the bathhouse most Friday nights?"

"I forgot…and I brought these for you, but they suck now…"

Seiko looked down at the pink lilies, drooping in his hand.

"You dummy. I like pink roses. Not lilies." She willed herself to stop trembling.

"I know!" he said. She could see how puffy his eyes were. "I can't do anything right. I'm sorry. I just wanted to be here to give these to you. I didn't know what else to do. Sorry."

Seiko felt herself losing it.

"I give in. Come in and have some tea. we'll go on a date sometime this week when you're off work, okay?"

Shaking, she held out a hand for him.

"Give me the flowers."

He looked at her, paused, and gave them to her.

They were so pink. It made her want to laugh.

"Thank you," she said, then took his hand and pulled him up. "You should wash your face or something."

At this, Haruka began crying.

"Seiko…"

She bit her lip. "Yeah?"

"I love you. I really love you."

Feeling helpless, confused, tired, and torn apart in her heart, she found herself leaning forward, awkwardly pulling on his shirt, until she had given him a kiss. He gazed at her, still tearful.

"I know," Seiko said, "and I'm sorry. Thank you. I love you too, Haruka."

Before he began crying again and waking up her neighbors, she dragged him inside. The first thing she did was go to her room and grab a robe. She somehow felt so exposed. She returned to see him pulling off his shoes slowly.

"So, you didn't get any sleep, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, I didn't."

Seiko felt her heart cracking, or something that felt like it.

"I have to go to work in a few hours, but you can sleep here if you want."

"Okay."

She brought him a futon, blanket, and pillow, and set things up for him. He began taking off his shirt.

"WHOA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Seiko backed up, clutching her robe.

Haruka was totally red, and said, "I can't sleep in my shirt…"

"Oh. I can…lend you one of mine…"

"They'll be too small."

"Uhhh. Uh, no I have a big one somewhere. And I'll get you shorts too. Stop that."

Soon, he had changed in the bathroom, and she had gotten him tea.

"Seiko, you'd make such a good mother."

"Haruka, you're just a crybaby."

"I know. Thank you for loving me anyways."

His face, though like a handsome man's, had puckered like a child's. 'Oh man,' thought Seiko.

"Sure thing," she sighed. Then smiled. "What a crazy day. You know, I saw Eri this morning."

Haruka was starting to get sleepier, but he slowly said, "You…must have been so embarrassed wearing what you are."

Seiko almost laughed. He knew her. "You bet. It sucked. But she's a really nice girl. She told me about the big dinner you threw."

"Yeah…that was a good time. It was last night."

"I figured. Your credit balance must be off the wall by now."

"Uh-huh, I'll just…work…overtime."

There was silence, but Seiko knew Haruka was not fully asleep. He was too on edge.

"I heard a really nice song last night," she said to him.

"What song?" Haruka opened his eyes to gaze at her.

"'Scarborough Fair' by Simon and Garfunkel. You know it?"

"Mm-hmm. You liked it, huh? It seems like a song you'd like." He quirked a smile at her, and Seiko didn't speak. She did lean over to give him another kiss.

"If you keep doing that, I'll never sleep. My heart's getting overwhelmed."

"Sorry. We should listen to the song later sometime."

"After you get back from work. I put the cake in your fridge. We'll…drink tea and listen to it." Haruka chuckled. "This is like a dream."

Seiko stared at him. She wondered what would happen next. His breathing steadied, and he was soon asleep. She stood up and closed her window blinds. The living room dim, she sat down again next to Haruka.

She didn't know what would happen next, but she was thankful for this moment.

* * *

_Read/review please -S_


End file.
